In the past, pasted battery plates from the drying oven have been delivered one by one to a stacking station by an entry conveyor. At the stacking station, a stack of battery plates builds up on a stacking elevator which then deposits the stack on a take-off conveyor. The take-off conveyor indexes, moving the stack of battery plates out of the stacking station to make room for the next stack. However, handling battery plates leaving the entry conveyor while the stacking elevator is depositing a stack of battery plates on the take-off conveyor and while the take-off conveyor is indexing to remove a stack from the stacking station has been a problem.